Untitled
by Arwen7
Summary: I suck at thinking up titles and summeries...


Dagger/Garnet  
  
I was just talking to Steiner, he and Beatrix were fighting again, and he always takes it so seriously. Quote 'Oh no! I'll never get her back! I'm nothing without her! I don't deserve to live!' End Quote. And they always get back together in the end. I leaned my forehead against my door from the inside when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist.  
  
"Somthing bothering you, Dagger?" Zidane kissed my neck lightly.  
  
"Steiner. Beatrix. On my nerves."  
  
"Well at least you finally found out that you shouldn't be worried about it anymore, they just get back together the next day. stay together a month or two, if we're lucky, and then it starts over again." He nibbled on the skin of my neck, then turned me around, looked me in the eyes, and said, with a worried tone in his voice," Why do you look so tired?"  
  
"Ever since I was a little girl, I always got tired when something was on my nerves." I turned my head and yawned. I gave Zidane a kiss on the lips and he seemed a little surprised. After that I walked over to my wardrobe discarding my dress in an untidy pile next the screen that I would usually change behind, one of the habits I aquired from Zidane. I didn't really care that he was whatching, I knew I didn't have to be modest, but don't think I was totally naked, I still had the thing on that made me look skinnier than I was, but one time I went without it for a week and a half, and I didn't look different at all. Anyway, I mostly did this when I have something on my nerves, because it seems to make Zidane try harder to make me feel better, and he always suceeds, I've started calling it my open invitation, because...well...it is.  
  
Zidane  
  
She always seems to do this when shes got stuff on her mind. It's like an open invitation to do what ever it takes to make whatever is bothering her go away, even the tiniest things, like that Steiner and Beatrix, and I always try my best, becuase I love her so much. I found that out when I spent those 5 long years away from her in the Iifa Tree, I'd do anything to make her happy. Heh heh. Freya's right I have changed. I used to hit on every girl in sight, but now I want to stick with Dagger, and be extra tender when she doesn't feel good or has something she needs to get her mind off of.  
  
She just walked behind that screen thingy and took off that that thing that is supposed to make you look skinnier, I tell her she doesn't need it, but she still wears it anyway. I know it seems like I'm a pervert standing here whatching a girl undress from behind a screen, like those stripper places that those perverted men go to, to cheat on their girlfriends and/or their wives, or just go to get some, if their lucky. But does it count when its your girlfriend, and not one of those places? I don't think so.  
  
I see that Dagger Just slipped into her nighty, and I go and peek around the screen. I pretend to look dissapointed," Awww, I missed ya!" I wouldn't really do that unless she let me, yep I've changed. She smiles playfully, and I wrap her in a warm embrace. She kisses me lightly, and I deepen the kiss. I skillfully pick her up and place her on her bed, and sit down, leaned over her, lips still connected. After we broke apart, I pulled the covers up to her chin, covering her arms, and kiss her on her forehead, and then on her lips again. I turned around to leave, I wasn't really gonna leave her, but sometimes I pretended I would. I felt her grab my wrist, and say,"Please stay with me." I smile and kick off my shoes next to the messy pile of her clothes, and throw my shirt over them. She moved over to make some room for me, and I climb in, imedietly, and instinctivly, wrap my arms around her, protectively. She gave a content sigh, and I pulled her closer to me. "I love you."I said.  
  
"I love you, too." She said.  
  
Dagger/Garnet  
  
Zidane, and his sensitive side. I guess I sort of skipped over at the beginning of our trip. I guess I thought that he would only hit on girls, keep them for a few seconds, if they were lucky, and dump them the next time he saw a prettier one. But I guess I was wrong. We've passed a lot of girls I think he would consider pretty, and yet I'm still the one wraped in his warm, and loving arms. You can bet that a lot of the suitors I used to have were surprised when I chose him over them when he had practicly nothing, and some of them rule kingdoms, and/or have lots of money, but they don't understand that money and royalty don't mean a thing when it's against true love. I snuggled closer to him, and he left a trail of kisses from my neck, to the edge of my shoulder, moving the strap of my night gown to get there, and afterword, he playfully nibbled on my neck, while his tail wraped around my leg. I turned over and he came down eye level to me, and I found my self getting lost in his wonderful blue eyes. He closed in on me and kissed firmly, tenderly, sweetly, and passionately, all at the same time. All of a sudden I forgot whatever was bothering me and kissed him back with the same firmness, tenderness, sweetness, and passion, or as close to it as I could get to it. Afterword, I went down deeper into the covers and rested my head on his bare, tight, yet soft chest, hearing his heart beat.  
  
The last thing I remember was a tender hand stroking my waist long hair, and voice, matching that tenderness, say,"I love you, my sweet Dagger."  
  
Zidane  
  
She's already nodded off into the dreamworld, and I'm wondering if it's me she sees. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping, feeling the even rise and fall of her chest against my stomach makes my heart beat faster, and faster. Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve her, and why she chose me over all the suitors that tried to take her away from me when I was gone for those 5 long years in the Iifa Tree. I'm not exactly sure how much of that 5 years I spent in the Iifa Tree, or how long it took me to get back here for that matter. Just about every day, I used walk out of Alexandria with Dagger, and I thank Choco for getting me back to Dagger safely. He always lets out a happy "Kweh!" When I tell him sorry for hurting his ears when I sang that song, Melodies of Life, and ask if he's glad that's over, I'm not that good of a singer, unlike Dagger. Dagger just shifted positions and her hand is touching my tail, not to mention my butt. I shift slightly to get a little more room, and not wake her. I'm on my back and her head is still resting comfortably on my chest, and I warp my arms around her more protectively than before, as sleep conquers my eyes, and my last comforting thought is, I am king of Alexandria, and, this is my queen, MY lovely Dagger.  
  
  
  
I like getting reveiws!!! -Arwen 


End file.
